


Hunger

by Zethsaire



Series: Monster AU [1]
Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin Son of Batman, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cannibalism, Demons, M/M, Other, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jason didn't feed Damian's inner demon, who would?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Porting this over from Tumblr prompts to join my Monster AU series. :3
> 
> Warnings for cannibalism; graphic gore. The character death refers to Jason, who reanimates. Damian is over 18 in this series, just so we cover those bases.
> 
> Enjoy. :3

Hunger

 

“Feed me.”

Jason glared at the demon spawn that was currently following him. “Why should I?”

“I'm hungry.”

“So?”

“So feed me.”

“Again, why? What's in it for me?”

“I'll let you fuck me afterwords.”

“Before.” He said automatically, assuming Damian would back down.

“Alright, before then.”

“...really?”

“Sure. As long as you feed me.”

“Yeah, I got that bit. Desperate much?”

“Father won't let me feed. He says I have to control my appetite.” Damian made a face. “He seems to think that since I'm half human, it should be easy. I'm _starving_.”

xxx

“Fuck _yes_.” Damian moaned, taking what felt like a huge chunk of Jason's arm. Jason could hear him chewing, making these obscene little sounds of pleasure, and all he could think was, _oh, this is why Bruce doesn't want him doing this._

“Damian?”

“Yes, Todd?” Damian lifted his head to look at Jason, blood – _Jason's_ blood – dripping from his mouth, Jason's flesh between his teeth. His eyes gleamed with mad lust, and he pressed a bloody kiss to Jason's lips.

“'S good?”

“Passing out already, Todd? You haven't even lost that much blood yet. And yes. You taste amazing.”

“Oh, good.” He said, and lost another piece of his arm to Damian's hungry teeth.

It was weird, being under Damian's thrall. It didn't hurt, but he could _feel_ everything. And the sounds were worse. He could hear Damian chewing his flesh, licking up the blood, cracking the bones. He wondered why he hadn't died yet. He should have – Damian had eaten his whole arm and all the muscles in his chest, and now he was down near Jason's abdomen and wow, he _really_ didn't want to think about that.

And then Jason felt something sort of _tear_ , and then he coughed. There was blood on his lips. That was just _great_. Why had he agreed to this again? Black spots swam in his vision, and he managed to rasp out, “Just don't eat my brain, okay?” before succumbing to the darkness.

xxx

 

Jason woke to a more earnest, _grateful_ Damian than he'd ever seen before. Damian had cleaned them both up and moved them to Jason's bed, and was nuzzling him fondly. He groaned. His limbs had that faint tingle mixed with a deep ache that meant he'd regenerated them. He was tired, and thirsty. _Christ,_ he was thirsty.

“How are you, Todd? Jason?”

“No. No, you don't get to call me Jason just because we fucked and you ate me. Fuck, how much _did_ you eat anyways? Everything hurts.”

“Well.” Damian paused, “I didn't eat your brain. Or your face. Eating people's faces kinda freaks me out.”

“Are you serious? God, you're a freak. Just – get me some water and some of the pills in that drawer over there.”

“Of course.”

Damian must have known at least a little about Jason's regeneration abilities, because he came back with a pitcher of water and the asked for medicine, along with two of the high-calorie, high-nutrition energy bars that Jason kept around for when he needed to regenerate more than just a limb or two. Jason drained the pitcher and held it back out for Damian to get him another one. When Damian brought it to him, he took his pills and drank that pitcher too, more slowly. After all the water, the medicine and his energy bars, he felt a little more human, though his insides still felt pretty queasy. He didn't figure his stomach really appreciated having to regenerate itself.

When Damian climbed back in bed with him to cuddle, Jason just shook his head. “You're one weird kid, you know that?”

“Shut up, Todd.”

Fin~


End file.
